A Joke Gone Bad
by puppypants
Summary: Tag to Guilty Pleasure. McCadden plays a joke on McGee that ends up endangering his life. A McGiva
1. Chapter 1

Tag from Guilty Pleasure

Do not own NCIS or any of its characters

"Look out McDoor. You're in my light." Detective Philip McCadden from Metro stood up looking McGee in the eye with an edge of contempt in his voice. McGee just rolled his eyes with a sigh and stepped away.

McCadden, DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee were almost done processing the crime scene for a Petty Officer DuCannon on Washington Blvd outside an old, abandoned warehouse located on Port Bellingham. The crime scene was a bloody mess, as the Officer had been beaten and robbed and he had seemingly fought tooth and nail. This was just a third of a list of similar murders that kept McCadden involved with the case, since one of the victims had been a civilian.

It was getting late and McGee was getting sick of listening to McCadden and DiNozzo discuss the best train movie...or cowboy movie...or Disney movie, especially when they just happened to agree on every single answer. When they had asked McGee's opinion on the best Sci-Fi and he answered Xmen they had laughed at him uncontrollabley. After that, McGee commenced to inwardly disagree with each one of their answers silently naming his own. He didn't know if he was subconsciously rebelling their combined annoyance or it was the ambivalence he was presently feeling towards Tony. He rubbed his neck soon realizing his numerous eye rolls and exasperated sighs were just symptoms of his increased intolerance. He was emotionally drained.

Tim rubbed his hand over his stubbly face and walked closer to Ziva. "Hey, Zeevs. Just about had enough of this?" Tim indicated the two men with his eyes, watching the two ignoring them and the crime scene, too involved in their own childish conversation.

"If I recorded them I could use them as white noise for when I sleep at night...yes?"

Tim raised a hand waiting for her reserved high five as they shared a smile. "Nice." Tim whispered in her ear and he squeezed her hand then let go.

They were disrupted by Tony and McCadden now drawing their attention to him and Ziva, moving closer.

"So, Ziva? Let's get your opinion of choice. Ribbed or ultra-smooth?" asked McCadden.

Tim's reaction surprised Tony when he aggressively dodged towards McCadden but Ziva's awareness of McGee's present indignance towards the arrogant cop grabbed his arm at the last second.

"Tim."

"Ziva..its okay." She hesitantly released his arm.

"Hey, that was uncalled for, McCadden. You really think you're funny?" Tim glared into McCadden's unfaultering eyes as he waited for his response.

"Come on, McGrumpy, don't get your panties in a twist; chillax.." said Tony with a big grin on his face.

"What? She doesn't mind." McCadden moved into Tim's face. "She knows what's funny when she hears it."

"Well, I mind...she's not some object you can just harrass with your sexual innuendos."

McCadden got in Tim's face then shoved him pushing on his chest causing him to take a step back to regain his balance.

"I didn't say she was."

"Then why do you talk to her like she is?" Tim was starting to breathe strenuously as he felt his heart pound against his chest. He prayed he didn't have an asthma attack; that would be beyond embarrassing at a time like this. Personally, he was fed up with this guy.

At this point, Ziva began pulling on Tim and Tony had a hand on McCadden's shoulder. Ziva managed to guide Tim away as she softly whispered to McCadden before turning her back on him.

"Believe me. You will never have the priveledge of knowing my preference." She finished with a sarcastic frown as she followed Tim towards the van.

"Hey guys, play nice." Gibbs had approached the dissembling group with a word of warning towards DiNozzo confirming it with a steely glare then leaned forward to address him privately. "Looks to me you're forgetting something, DiNozzo."

"What's that boss?"

"McGee's six?"

"Ah...eh, ehem. Yeah, boss." Tony looked at the ground a rush of guilt dominating his counteance.

McCadden elbowed him in the ribs. "Can you believe that geek? Trying to stick up for the fearless ninja hottie? Maybe, he thinks he is one of the Xmen after all. Funny, cuz I didn't see anything super about him."

"Yeah. Whatever, Phil." Tony knew he overstepped a boundaray and felt a feeling of sympathy towards his probie. Sympathy because he didn't stand by him letting him look desloate and on his own. Oh, It was Phil's doing but Tony had made no attempt to step in and protect him, something an older brother should do without hesitation. Yep...he blew it. He'd make sure to make it up to him tomorrow. Buy his little buddy a package of nutterbutters and in so many words tell him he was sorry. McGee would forgive him, he always did.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tim had just finished dinner ready to take Jethro for his last walk for the day when the phone rang.

"Tim."

"Special Agent McGee? This is Detective McCadden."  
"Oh. Hello."

"I'm calling to inform you we need your assistance in taking down the suspect accused of Petty Officer's DuCannon's death. Its location is the victim's crime scene-"  
"Washington-"

"Yes. We require your presence immediately."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"See you then." Tim thought it was strange that McCadden called instead of one of his team members but it was later at night so usual protocol was affected at times. Tim grabbed his jacket, unsecured his weapon from his safe box and grabbed his cell. He allowed Jethro a quick walk outside then brought him back into the apartment.

"See ya' soon big guy!" Tim locked the door then made his way to the warehouse.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tim drove into the parking area of the warehouse, noticing the few cars in the dark, unlit lot. Two or three men were huddled about twenty feet away smoking cigarettes. He unlocked his door then started to exit when he did a doubletake. The cars didn't look familiar, actually they looked kind of pimped out as if he drove up to the beginning of a keg party. And where was everybody?

"Hey! you there!" One of the men started towards him as Tim's discretion was sending him loud, warning signals as they didn't look like cops. This looked like trouble. He proceeded to return to the inside of his car to call someone from his team when he heard shuffling from behind him. Before he had a chance to react he was pistol whipped to the back of his head instantly falling into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Still...don't own NCIS. Its a McGiva. Thanks for all the reviews (I can't answer) and the ones I can, and follows and faves. Take care!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOX

Tim was jolted awake with the strong sensation that he was falling when in truth he was being dragged by his arms held by a person on either side of him. Consciousness came back in waves, his head rolling from side to side as he struggled to lift it.

"Hey. Where are we going guys?" Well, this had nothing to do with apprehending a suspect...what had McCadden just gotten him involved in, anyways? Was this some kind of joke, because Tim wasn't laughing. He attempted to plant his feet on the moving ground below him but they jerked him around so viciously he knew it was futile. He could feel the warmth of the blood from his head wound running down the side of his face.

One of the men carrying him opened a side door to the warehouse as they entered into a big lit area greeted by a few other men. Right now would be a good time for a miracle, Tim thought.

A young, skinny guy with baggy jeans and a sideways cap approached them. "Whose this guy?" He asked with disdain.

The men restraining Tim raised him so he was facing him at eye level as he swayed.  
"Found him outside snooping around."

The man stepped closer to interrogate Tim. Tim raised his head to see if he could indentify the man, shocked, finding he actually looked familiar. Tim could see the man sense the perceptive recognition in his own vulnerable expression.

The man scornfully shoved Tim. "Do you know me?"

Tim looked to the floor, knowing he wasn't a good liar, feigning confusion and genuinely appearing groggy. "Its...just that...you must be the ring leader of the group. Sorry, to interrupt, but, I was just passing by, lost my dog."

"I do not see a leash-"

"Because, he was still wearing it when he took off."

The man backhanded Tim across the face."A metallic taste livened Tim's taste buds.

"You're lying through your teeth!"

"Yeah, if I have any left." Tim nervously chuckled as his head flew to the side from a subsequent punch to his jaw.

"Hey guys! This is fun! I got me a human punching bag. Anyone else want a few hits?" Tim was relieved to see he was the most aggressive one out of the group.

Tim tried to focus on his assailant, "Come on! You obviously don't like me here so I'll just leave like this never happened-"

The man slugged Tim in the stomach as he bent over trying to catch his breathe, then followed with another. The men holding him let him drop mercilessly to the floor.

"Check his pockets."

A man with thick black hair and freckles leaned over Tim as his vision was starting to cloud. He felt a rough hand feel through his jacket and shirt pockets pulling out his gun, cell and removing his badge from the waist of his pants. The man mistakenly stepped on McGee's hand as he situated his crouching stance.

"Sorry-" The black-haired man instantly blushed realizing he had just said sorry to their abused captive.

"Uh, that's okay."

"Huh?" The man shook his head at McGees's amicable response then stood. "Ah...he's a fed."

"Ahhh...Man! That's just great!"

"Just dump him in the back-" answered a man standing behind ring leader.

"I dunno-" Black-haired guy piped in.

"Wait...hey, I got an idea. We just may be able to increase our profits tonight. Feds are worth a lot." said ring leader.

"Yeah, we could ask a good ransom." McGee heard in the background.

Gees...that's just great. Kidnappings never turn out good, thought, McGee. McGee turned his head just in time to miss ring leader's boot connect with his face but taking the impact to the back of his head, instead. At that point, Tim had no other choice but to surrender to the impending darkness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOX

It was the fresh start of a new day. Ziva sat at her desk, wiggling in her chair trying to calm her jittery nerves, her heartbeat elevating, anticipating the arrival of Tim. Over the last few months their friendship had developed, growing deeper as they illuminated their innermost feelings to each other, drawing out a silent, mutual respect and care.

She soon found herself daydreaming about him at home; brushing her teeth, running, vacuuming and always before she would nod off to sleep finally grasping the reality she was falling head over heels for her fellow team member. She enjoyed the butterflies in her flip-flopping stomach, the stolen glances when he wasn't aware, the heavy thump of her heart when he was standing close by or when she had a chance to delight in his adorable smile.

The elevator dinged and a smile spread across her face as she forced herself to not look up. She anticipated his attentive, "Good morning, Ziva, how are you?" followed with his amiable smile, that fanned out into his gentle facial features and soft, green eyes.

She jumped when Tony dropped his backpak on his desk, unzipping it to scrounge around inside it.

"Oh. Hello, Tony."

"Hey, Zeev. What's up?"

"What do you mean, what's up?" Ziva concentrated on her paperwork not looking at him.  
"You seem...reflective?"

"You are very observant-"

"Reflective about what?"  
"That, Tony would be none of your bee's wax."

Tony huffed then, finally pulled out a package of peanutbutter cookies from his backpack, glancing towards McGee's desk. "I beat McGoo?"

"His name is Tim, and I am sure he hit traffic. It was increasingly bad just before I arrived."

"Okay, okay. But this like...never happens."

Ziva became concerned and let her eyes finally confront Tony's. "Do you think something is wrong?" She could see the worry lines in his face as he stared at Tim's desk. Yes, she did have to admit she could now see the aberrance of the morning.

"Well, let's call him and check emails. But, its probably what you said...traffic. Was there an accident?" Ziva instantly checked the traffic report for the DC area online.

"No." Now Ziva could feel her face contort like Tony's. The lovesick jitters she had just been experiencing turned into tense, worried ones. She enjoyed the former, much more.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOX


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, have time off of work because of blizzard and car is in the shop so I'm blessed with extra time to write...absolutely lovely...(not being sarcastic) Thanks!

Tony and McCadden entered the building. Tony felt uneasy as he could faintly hear McCadden explain his evening with a woman he had been with the night before. Tony was disinterested and preoccupied.

Something with his team was off and it was wearing away at him. McGee hadn't shown up for work and they had been unable to reach him, checking his apartment finding no signs of distress or disorder. Probie was never unreachable unless there was something dangerously wrong with him. And that's what worried, Tony most about McGee.

Ziva, seemed distracted and, Gibbs...well, Gibbs made his anger towards him eminent the previous night; not that he hadn't any reason not to be. Tony felt that his world wasn't sitting correctly on its axis and something disturbing would soon be revealed to answer these discrepancies.

Phil opened a door leading to the office of the suspect in question as Tony walked through.

"Why don't you transfer? You could get a better partner-"  
"But, Phil, I already have the best partner a guy could want."  
"Really? He seems kind of nerdy to me."  
"He just happens to be really smart-"  
"How'd he like the joke I played on him last night?"

Tony stopped instantly and turned to Phil. "What did you say?"  
"You know...I told him to meet us at the warehouse on Washington Blvd. We were in the process of apprehending the suspect in the...Tony! Where are you going?" Tony speed dialed Gibbs as he ran to his car.

"Boss. I think I know where McGee is. Meet me at Petty Officer DuCannon's crime scene. I'll explain when I get there. And boss. Expect the unexpected." Tony snapped his phone shut. "Dammit to hell."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOX

Gbbs sighed fighting the uncontrollable despondency that wanted to eat him alive. He had never let anyone know this, but this was his reputable, initial response when his gut told him something was terribly wrong, especially concerning one of his agents. The notion that McGee was in danger would have to be quickly put into perspective to create a path of strength and faith to see that he was found safe meanwhile getting his team through the ordeal. Was he too old for this shit? He wondered if there would be a day he wouldn't be able to talk himself through it. One of his boys was in trouble, the baby. This kind of worry took a toll. The thought of Tim's genuine innocence and vulnerability, that sweet, enthusiastic, child-like face, not a hostile bone in his body... he couldn't bear it.

Gibbs noticed Ziva's pensive countenance before he opened his drawer to retrieve his gun. "Ziver, gear up. Tony thinks he knows where McGee is."

Ziva stood from her chair at her desk with an alerted look of confusion. "I do not understand."  
"I really don't either-"  
"Is McGee in some kind of trouble?

" Well, that's what were going to find out." Ziva followed Gibbs to the elevator swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOX

Ziva leaned back against the elevator wall; okay now she was worried. It would make sense something had happened to Tim, being, as reliable as he is. She looked at the floor, frowning. "Is he okay, Gibbs?"

Gibbs shrugged with patience in his voice. "I dunno, Ziva."

She fussed with her necklace as she silently recited a prayer. No. He will be okay, because, for one thing, he doesn't even know. A love that was meant to be would not come to a tragic end before it even started. She will do everything in her power... to make it 'right as rain'. She visualized high-fiving Tim knowing she got that idiom correct.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXO

Tony was the first to arrive, entering the building with his weapon drawn. He had already searched the outside perimeters finding nothing. "McGee?! Can you hear me buddy?" Ziva entered minutes later in full throttle with Gibbs close behind approaching Tony.

"Tony! Muh-Gee isn't here, is he?"

Tony didn't want to see the disappointment on her face so he looked down to answer her. "Doesn't seem to be but we need to do a more thorough check of the building."

"DiNozzo! Sitrep." Tony noticed Gibbs stature, tenser than usual, the accusing way he stared at him; actually the same way Ziva was. He didn't blame them.

"McCadden thought he was a funny guy last night and told McGee to meet us here, that we were busting the perp responsible for the Petty Officer's death. I thought when Tim didn't show up today things seemed kind of hinky. So... this might explain... McGee's disappearance." Tony cringed, ready for Gibbs to lay into him, or, at least a head spinning head slap. Gibbs just sighed.

The strong sun shining through the soiled windows reflected off a metal object catching Ziva's eye as she sprinted across the large room to examine it. She removed a glove from her pocket and picked it up. Tony had an idea what it was by the sad look on her face and the shape of the object. He felt his heart skip a beat as his breathe caught.

"It is a badge...McGee's, and there is blood on it." Ziva's jaw tensed to control a threatening sob from deep within. She walked closer to Tony. "Tony? Why did you both have to treat him so cruelly. He's your partner and you were treating that dickrod-"

Dickwad? thought, Tony.

"more like a friend than you do to, Muh-Gee. You set the tone. McCadden had no respect for Muh-Gee because you couldn't show him any in his presence!"

"I'm sorry-"Tony drew his attention to the ring of Gibbs's phone.

"Yeah. Gibbs. Slow down Abby...where's Tim? Ziva walked closer to Gibbs as Tony finally looked up. Tony could read the unreadable face of Gibbs. Gibbs closed his phone with a snap.

"Whoever Tim met up with here last night wants a ransom for his life. We have till this evening." Ziva looked down with her hands set on her hips. "We have to work quickly then." She turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?" called Tony.

"Gloves, Tony! Print kit. Camera. This is a crime scene. We have no time. Start processing."

"She's right. This is the best place to start, unless... McCadden knows something else."

"I'm sure McCadden didn't mean for this to happen boss-"  
"Well, it would have been nice if you had stuck up for McGee as much as you stuck up for McCadden." Tony could feel the cold stare. "So...are you sure about that Tony? You know nothing else?"

"No boss. I'll call McCadden and see if there is anything else he can tell me, but that is it."

He prayed that he was right. Gibbs' blue, icy stare bore down to his soul. He couldn't even fathom facing the guilt he was feeling...that would be dealt with later. He would do anything in his power to fix this.

"Tony, get tire tracks to Abby, asap!"

"On it Boss. Sorry Boss."

"Tony! Put out a BOLO for McGee's Porche. It is not here!"

"On it, Zeevs!"

"Sorry, Tim." Tony whispered wiping his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

My car is repaired and back home, yeah! But still no work, booo (But actually, yeah!) This is funner.

Do not own NCIS or any of its characters :(

Tim came to, his hands tied behind the back of the chair he was sitting in, his head pounding. He groggily searched the small, sparse room he was in, noting the same young man with black hair and freckles from earlier sitting in a chair in the corner reading a magazine.

"Hey, there. So what happens now?" The man ignored him flipping through the pages of his magazine. "We aren't in the warehouse anymore are we? Seems like we're in a house-"

The door of the room opened, banging off the wall, jolting them both.

It was the ring leader...Tim concentrated on the man's face hoping to jog his memory. It had involved a case...he remembered joking with Ziva. The son had stolen his father's credit cards. He remembered the kid's father had been livid over the whole ordeal... Crevits! That was this kid's name! He was the son! Tim remembered the father had pressed charges against him. Tim's line of strategy clicked into action. Tim had never met the kid in person but he had seen a portrait of him on the father's mantle.

Crevits, shoved an open cell phone in Tim's face. "Say something, but be careful, no games."

Tim ignored the phone jamming in his ear focusing his attention on, Crevits.

"You son of a bitch, you good-for-nothing piece of-" Crevits developed a crazed look, his eyes bugging out hearing the vulger words angrily flying from Tim's mouth directed towards him. Crevits snapped and began striking Tim with a stalwart force that held no restraint. The man seated in the chair approached Crevits from behind, concerned; cautiously placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Hey!" The man began to shake his shoulder.

The haze in Crevits' eyes eased as he came back to his senses. "You have till sunset then he dies." Crevits flipped his phone closed then turned to the man, his voice loud. "Make sure he doesn't get away." Crevits left the room, slamming the door.

The black-haired man glared at McGee. "What's wrong with you?"

Tim didn't hear him as blood seemed to drain from his body, the room spinning; everything out of focus. He was basically just sentenced to death at sunset, just like one of Tony's old cowboy movies; hanging at sunset or showdown at sundown...or maybe, it was dawn; it'd be too dark for a shootout at sunset. Tim stared at the floor wondering how this all got to be such a mess. Of all the thoughts going through his head at this point they all kept going back to, Ziva. Now he was doubting he would ever get to tell her how he felt about her. "I shouldn't have waited."

Tim noticed two sympathetic eyes peering over the top of the magazine. The man sighed, frowning, then returned his interest back to his magazine.

"Hey, whats your name? You know, since we're both... stuck in here we might as well talk...you know, get to know each other. I'd hate for my last hours to just be staring at a dingy wall."

"That guy's name is Fred isn't it? How about yours?" McGee waited not expecting an answer. "Well, I'll just call you Mike..you look like a Mike. Yes...Michael Gerrard... Cabernoski. Did I guess it? Yeah...well, it was a long shot."

"So...Mike. Let me tell you about myself. My name is Tim. I graduated from MIT...M...I...T. Hmmm, T..I..M? Hmmm. I never noticed that before. Anyways, I have been an NCIS agent since I was about, 24. I have a dog named Jethro. He probably has to go outside at this point, poor guy. Do you have any pets? Goldfish...hamster, maybe? Maybe a fly that won't leave? If you name him that constitutes as a pet. You could call him Lindbergh...or...Amelia Earhart? Is there such a thing as girl flies? I think I feel kind of loopy...

McGee carefully shook his head to try and erase the cobwebs forming in his thoughts then licked his cracked, bloody lip. "I'm so thirsty."

"Ya, know? I don't blame, Tony...I don't even blame McCadden. T-t-t-ony has been there for me for the most part. I mean... its hot in here, don't you think? McCadden was treating me and Ziza..I mean Ziva, badly..sure, but it wasn't like, like...like it was even life-threatening. He was being his usual...Tony self. Ya know, wise and funny, but not really funny but he thinks he's funny and he doesn't notice but no one else is laughing except himself. You know what? I, ah...um, don't feel great. Mike you didn't tell me you have a twin. Fred should...not punch people. He's kind-of a bully. I'm... feeling, ah, spinny. Hey... did you, um... turn out the..." McGee yawned then his head dropped down to his chest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

"We have your agent if you want to see him alive-"

They were all surrounding Gibbs' desk, even Palmer, listening to the recorded message forwarded from Vance's phone, replaying it over and over, again trying to discern hints to McGee's whereabouts.

Abby was a mess. She had listened to it with the same terrified reaction each time, covering her mouth and sobbing. Gibbs stood protectively beside her comforting her with his arm around her shoulder, frequently kissing the top of her head.

"We'll get him back, Abs."

The recording proceeded with Vance asking to hear McGee speak. There was a shuffle noise and a loud bang in the background then McGee yelling into the phone.

"You son of a bitch, piece of-" then they all heard was what sounded like Tim getting pummeled followed by an anguished cry of pain.  
Abby's face scrunched up with confusion. "That sounded like McGee but McGee doesn't swear like that. I don't care how dire his situation is."

Everyone looked at each other silently agreeing with nods and raised eyebrows.

Ziva raised a confirming pointer finger in the air like a light bulb going off. "That's it... McGee doesn't swear!" Ziva stared across the room.

"Huh?" asked Tony.

"He's giving us a clue!" Ziva's hands waved in the air, her fingers snapping, grasping at fragments of her memory. "Remember that Navy Commander, a few months ago, his credit cards were stolen?"

"Crenshaw? No. Crevits?" answered Tony. A look of cautious doubt twisting his face.

"His son was the one who had stolen his credit cards. He was cursing up a storm drain."

"Its just storm." said Palmer. He chuckled, looking around the room at the faces staring back at him then regained his previous somber expression. "Yeah...no drain."

"Well, Muh-Gee and I couldn't believe the vulgar language he was using. We were secretly commenting amongst ourselves the trash mouth on him-"

"Oh my gosh! I remember! And I think, if I'm not mistaken, those were the actual words he used to describe his son when we were there. Or at least, something close to that," agreed Tony.

"Ziver, bring him up on the plasma."

Ziva's fingers flew over the keyboard using McGee's computer bringing up the son's identity and criminal record. "Oh, yes. I recognize his face from a photo at the Commander's home. Gibbs, his current address is his father's but when we were there last his father hadn't seen him for a number of months-"

"Ziva?"

"Ahhhh, make some calls. Father, DMV, probationary, got it." Ziva ran to her desk.

"Tony, you-" started Gibbs.

"Put out a BOLO on Crevits. On your six, boss."

Gibbs sat behind his desk as Ducky followed him, Abby and Palmer standing close by. "Jethro, if this is the case, our young Timothy went out on a limb to deliver that hint of his whereabouts. He may now be facing dire results. If Timothy did actually speak to Mr. Crevits in the same tone and language his father has used on him throughout his life he will more than be pleased to displace their roles and release his frustrations out on, young, Timothy."

"Yeah...you read my mind, Duck. I just used less words."

"Gibbs! I just got off the phone with Crevits' dentist-"

"Dentist?" asked Abby.

"Apparently he just had a cavity refilled, he broke it on a caramel-"

"Ziver! Do you have Crevits' address?"

"Yes, Gibbs." Ziva smiled grabbing her coat.

"Tony, Ziva let's go."

"Godspeed, Jethro!"

"If anyone can bring Tim back they can." Abby squeezed Ducky then gave Palmer a peck on the cheek, smiling with hope in her voice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO


	5. Chapter 5

Hello. Posting early because I finally have work and I was starting to become money deprived since I don't own NCIS or any of its characters. Have a great day!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"If you had seen me you wouldn't have recognized me, covered from head to toe in poison ivy-"

"Come on, you don't know what the leaf looks like by now?"

"I think I might now. And the funny thing was, I used to be a cub scout."

They laughed as old friends would, Tim not disconcerted with the affinity between them. Tim was still tied to the chair and in harrowing pain but he personally vowed to make the best of the conceivable last hours of his life.

"Hey Mike, would you do me a favor if I don't make it out of here? Would you tell her for me?"

"Ahhh, don't say that. They'll pay up and you'll get out of here."  
Tim was not about to explain to him the federal agency's kidnapping tactics. If he wasn't found in time, it would be over for him.

"I have to make it out of here." Tim was contemplative. "It would be so wrong if we... We are very different people that just...fit together so right. I believe... I'm the one who can be perceptive to her needs; someone that can temper her fears and remain patient to the pains she has endured. Plus, the fact we've grown so close, she's one of my best friends." McGee knew he was rambling but he had so many questions and thoughts that came with a time limit and would go unanswered.

Mike gave Tim a supportive smile, "We'll get you out Tim; you'll go home."

"Mike, is there someone you love-"

Oh, yeah, and we have a baby. Beautiful boy. Black hair like me but , blue...piercing eyes like his mom.

"Yeah, I"m familair with blue, piercing eyes."

Mike wrung his hands as he looked to the floor. "Trouble is...that's why I took this stupid, ass job... I panicked. All I could think about was college, diapers, proms, daycare and cars...not all in that order but eventually, right? How can I afford a baby when I couldn't even find a job?"

They were interrupted when the door to the room opened as Fred slowly entered cocking his gun. He smugly walked closer to McGee.

"Hate to break up such a sweet little reunion, here ladies-"

Mike jumped up. "Hey, wait! What are you doing? Its not sunset yet. He still has a couple hours!"

"Did you guys get all chummy sitting in here? Trading crochet patterns and croissant recipes?Huh... Mike?" Fred released the safety and took aim at McGee as Mike pleaded to spare him his life moving in front of him as a shield. "This, my friend, is part of the business, so I suggest you get used to it."

"Mike, don't, move out of the way, you have a family to think of-" pleaded McGee from behind him.

"Come on. They'll show up with the money-" Fred gave Mike a shove out of his way then pulled the trigger. Mike yelled out. Blood instantly seeped into the shirt over Tim's chest. McGee slumped forward, his breathing instantly became labored as sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Fred, why? That's not fair. You don't even know him!"

"We're leaving. He'll be dead by the time they get here."

Mike was shocked with the indifference Fred held for the dying man. "You can't just leave him. He's going to suffer."

"Go! Get in the car. We're leaving."

"No! This is wrong!" Fred began to tug on Mike's arm. Mike turned one last time to see Tim's quick, disarming, smile before his defeated eyes closed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO X

Tim prayed like he never had before. He longed for a friend, loved one... for Ziva to be by his side. He fought fiercely to keep awake, still hoping his team would come to his rescue. He would not abject, he was alone, shot and tied to a chair but as long as he was still breathing there would be hope.

The door banged open jostling Tim awake, his head leaning on his chest as he looked up, surprised.

"Tim!" Mike was holding medical gauze and tape. He crouched in front of McGee tucking his gun in the waist of his jeans then unbuttoned the top of McGee's shirt so he could apply a bandage on McGee's chest wound.

"I'm so sorry I left you like that before, but I got away from those guys and I had to come back to make sure you didn't die."

McGee groggily looked at Mike uncertain what he was seeing. Tim winced, losing his breathe from the pressure Mike was applying with the gauze to his chest. "Mike? You shouldn't have come back-"

"Now don't talk. I know you don't have much energy. Save it. Let's get you to the hospital." Mike walked behind McGee's chair to release him when he was alerted to someone in the hall. Mike quickly lifted McGee, worried t was Crevits coming back for McGee or himself. He drew his gun ready to defend himself and Tim.


	6. Chapter 6

Good evening. Lots of work tomorrow and volley ball so since this chapter is ready thought I'd post it. In case I missed responding to any reviews just wanted to thank you. Great reviews and take care. Happy Valentine's day

Tony entered the room, immediately drawing his attention to a man, waving a gun in his hand, holding Tim in front of him as a human shield. Tim was bound and battered with a red-stained bandage on his bare, upper chest as he struggled to stay upright.

"NCIS, freeze! Federal agents! Drop the gun! Let him go!"

"Wait! Its not what you think-" Mike was panic-stricken, unable to calm himself to comply with Tony's orders. A shot rang out causing Mike to fall back while releasing Tim. Tim dropped to his knees with a grunt as Gibbs and Ziva entered the room hearing the shot, clueless to what exactly happened. Tim clumsily rotated on his knees to check the condition of Mike's motionless body on the floor, blood rapidly staining his shirt.

"Mike?!" Ziva could see how oblivious Tim was to his surroundings. His clothes were torn, his hair unkempt, his body, bruised and scraped up. He was looking down at the man in front of him, exhaustive sobs escaping his trembling body. Tears spilled from his tired eyes. Ziva stood still, her hand over her mouth, holding back the tears felt for her partner's anguish, afraid to approach him, yet, unsure of his effusive behavior towards a man involved in holding him captive.

"He has a family, a baby! He was helping me to the...hospital." McGee seemed unaware of who was in his presence as he defended the injured man looking down at the man's body. His own body threatened to break down due to the heavy burden he accepted.

"McGee... its okay." Tony placed a cautious hand on Tim's shoulder then crouched to his knees behind him. Ziva witnessed Tony's emotive guilt begin to crumble away as he desperately clutched Tim, his arms wrapping around his heaving chest. His relief outweighed his vanity, clinging to Tim, like a drowning man. Tony leaned his forehead against the back of Tim's neck in tranquil absolution.

"Tim, Tim. Come on kid. Its okay. We have to take care of you and get you to the hospital."

"Tony?" Tim turned his head to notice Tony hugging him. But, its my fault. He'd still be alive if he didn't come back to try to save me-" McGee's crying pleas were breaking Ziva's heart. Ziva's bottom lip trembled as she, finally let her tears fall.

Gibbs laid a soft hand on the top of McGee's head offering assuge. "Its not your fault son. Now, calm down, McGee, the paramedics are on their way; I can hear them just outside. So, let us take a look at you."

McGee's focus followed Gibbs' voice, struggling to meet his eyes with his red, swollen ones with Tony still clinging to him. "Boss? You gotta save him! Okay?" Gibbs kept his hand on Tim's head smoothing his hair.

"The paramedics will do their best, Tim."

Ziva crouched in front of Tim turning his shoulders to face her.

"Muh-Gee. Its okay." She grasped his face so he would look into her eyes. He blinked the tears away to clear his vision.

"Ziva?" A faint, triumphant smile grew on his face. Ziva caressed his cheek, relaxing him, his agitation succumbing to her tenderness and nurturing smile. "Ziva? I... missed you." His heavy eyelids fell then his worn out body followed suit. He collapsed, his head leaning against Ziva's shoulder. Ziva grabbed him, as Tony released him, holding him close to her chest as she rubbed the back of his head, stroking his hair, praying quietly in his ear.

Tony bent forward, rubbing his face with relief.

"Untie him, already, Dinozzo. Let's check him out. How bad are his injuries?"

Tony untied his wrists while Ziva talked to Tim soothingly. They both gently laid him on his back.

Tony pulled a corner of the bandage on his upper chest inspecting underneath. "Hey, we need you over here for him, too." He waved to a paramedic as they entered the room, then stood next to Gibbs and Ziva watching over him allowing the paramedic ample room to work on their friend.

"No wonder he was so upset about that guy, boss. He's all beat up...lost a lot of blood and probably, exhausted. His tank is on empty-"

"Or, Tony, did you ever think, maybe he just has a good heart and cares?" Ziva glared at Tony as Gibbs nodded.

Gibbs leaned closer to Tony. "Well..someone had to have bandaged him, DiNozzo, his hands were tied. It was probably...Mike, just like he said."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, weird observation but I think its done unless you would prefer another chapter, let me know.

Do not own NCIS...happy weekending!

It was late, well...actually early morning and McGee had not moved since she entered the room hours ago following his surgery. There were no foreseeable complications from the gunshot wound but he had lost a lot of blood combined with a concussion and some cracked and bruised ribs. He lay so still it was frightening, but she knew his body was working overtime to repair itself and strengthen...while she sat there by his side, excruciatingly waiting for him to open his gentle, green eyes. His face was swollen in spots; bruised and scratched but all she could see was her Tim, lying there alive, breathing, healing and beautiful.

When it was confirmed Tim had been abducted, then, there was further evidence besides the blood at the crime scene that he was being physically abused she had worried how the ramifications would affect his well-known personality traits. But after she witnessed his unguarded reaction to his captor's wound, his pleas to help him and his immediate reaction to accept responsibility for the man's injuries Ziva was persuaded he showed no signs of being a changed man, for which she was grateful. It was true he was suffering from fatigue, and pain that would affect his behavior but what Ziva encountered as did Tony and Gibbs was the true essence of Tim that could not be swayed from any offense done to him. More likely the results may be altered if one close to Tim was endangered bringing out his devote empathy and protective manner.

Ziva stretched, then rubbed her eyes feeling the tired grittiness behind her lids.

"Eh, hem." Ziva turned to the open door seeing McCadden standing there. She instantly stood in front of McGee's bed as if to protect him from the vile man.

"Don't worry, Ziva. I'm here because I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep thinking about Tim lying here injured-"

"I think it unwise for you to enter this room. If McGee were to awake I think the sight of you would be traumatizing and could possibly impede his recovery."  
"I wanted to tell him I'm sorry-"  
"Your joke," Ziva made air quotes with her fingers, "was asinine and almost got him killed. Knowing McGee he would probably accept your pathetic apology but I for one, do not... and you have to get through me in order to get to him."  
"I have been suspended, Ziva, until further notice. Does that make you happy? My actions of insubordination will be reviewed and-

"I will be sure to issue a report-"  
"In my favor? Because, I am really sorry about what happened and that would really help my case."

A sarcastic laugh laced with astonishment escaped from her, louder than she had anticipated. "What is wrong with you? I will be sure to inform them of the disrespect you have shown this man along with anything else that can help with their investigation."

"But-"

"You need to leave immediately or I will call security...because if I was the one to personally escort you out to your car I'm afraid there might be a "joke" played on you and there is no promise that its intentions would not be misconstrued in some way."

McCadden's eyes bugged out and he quickly turned to leave bumping into Tony who held two cups of coffee as some sloshed out onto Tony's hand. Tony looked down in disgust, McCadden not noticing.

"Hey, Tony." McCadden leaned closer to Tony to convey his message quietly. "Did you hear her just threaten me?"

Tony made eye contact with the man. "Leave McCadden." Then, Tony leaned closer to his ear. "Before I kick your ass." McCadden darted down the hall as Tony entered the room with a look of admiration towards Ziva.

"That was well-spoken, ninja girl." Tony handed her a cup of coffee as he shook his hand from the spilled liquid.  
"Oh, when the time is right, Tony. He will get his...when the time is right. And as for you...you are still not off the hook."

"Ziva. I will never be-"

They were both interrupted by an abrupt, brutal coughing coming from McGee as they both sprinted to either side of his bed.

"McGee. Hey, its okay. Have a drink of water. McGee took a light drink from the straw Tony had positioned to his mouth then fell back rubbing his eyes and wincing. Tim sighed then let his hands fall on his chest as he seemed close to going back to sleep.

They both rubbed his arm or shoulder careful of his injuries, settling him back down.

"Hey kid, how ya feeling?"

"Um, Tony. Um, ah...sore, tired...we're in the hospital, right?" Tim blinked his eyes trying to focus.

"Yeah, do you remember what happened to you kiddo?"

Tim squeezed his eyes trying to jog his memory. "Um, we were processing a crime scene...at a warehouse." Tim blinked his eyes beginning to adjust his focus. "Did something happen at the crime scene? Ziva! Is she okay?" Tim opened his eyes wide reaching for Tony's arm.

Ziva took a hold of his arm gently, "Muh-Gee, honey. Look, I am right here." Ziva could see the relief relax his face.

"Oh, Ziva." A puff of air escaped his lips. "Gibbs, too?"

"Gibbs, too. He'll be back in the morning along with the rest of the crew."

"So, then, what happened? Why am I here?" Ziva looked at Tony, as his guilt seemed to become tangled deep in his throat suppressing his words.

"Tony? What's wrong?"

"Well, probie...buddy. Its because of me...its my fault." Tony's expression lost any of its usual composure, as he bit his bottom lip. Ziva saw his vanity fade once again when faced to confess what his neglectful treatment to McGee had caused.

"Huh?" Tim looked at Ziva frowning. "Ziva? What-" Tim's eyes were still groggy and his reactions slow as he looked at Ziva with confusion. She couldn't help but crack a smile at his boyish wonderment; he was a tired mess but still adorable.

Tony placed a hand on McGee's shoulder." I'm a jerk. I didn't have your six even though you have repeatedly kept mine and I'm an idiot for it."

Ziva could see tears in Tony's eyes, feeling an anger she had towards him, shift.

"And...and I'm more sorry that words can say. You're like a brother to me and I just stood there and let McCadden treat you...and Ziva...badly, really, making it my fault."

"Tony, I've never seen you cry. I don't understand-"

"Tim. I can't say how sorry I am... I thought I lost you." Tony's voice was cracking as he roughly wiped his wet face. "Then I found you but, you were injured and I still didn't know if you would be okay...so I held you..and, I couldn't let you go." Tony sniffled looking at Tim's blanket. Tim looked at Ziva with raised eyebrows. Tony brought his eyes to look into Tim's. "I'm so sorry. If I ever lost you...now I know...that I love you. More than nice cars, classic movies-"

Tim began to giggle. Tony looked up at Tim, confused. "What?"

Ziva looked at Tim then, also laughing. Tony's head switched back and forth to the smirks on McGee and Ziva's faces. Applauding from behind attracted Tony to turn his attention to its source. Standing in the doorway was Gibbs, a cup of coffee on the floor in front of him as he smiled with admiration, clapping. He bent, retrieving his coffee then entered, patting Tony's back as he reached for Tim's hand giving it a squeeze.

"Its good to have you back son." Tim smiled with attainment as he blinked his eyes and yawned. Gibbs got cozy in a chair next to Tim's bed.

"So...you're telling me you DID remember?" asked Tony.

"Gibbs, could you please head slap him for us?" asked Ziva.

"It will be one of those, you don't know when its coming, ones." smiled Gibbs.

Tony's face quickly turned into a resolved grin. He blinked towards Tim. "Are we okay, me and you?"

"Yeah...Tony. We're okay." Tony ruffled his hair.

Ziva brushed Tim's hair back, smiling. "I'm so proud of you."

"Ziva?"

"Yes, Muh-Gee?"

"Is Mike okay?"

"If you mean George Michael Wethermen. He is fine. He is expected to make a full recovery."

Tim's body slackened as he sank deeper into his bed. He yawned, again a signal Tony picked up on as he made himself comfortable in a nearby chair.

Ziva continued to brush back Tim's hair as she watched him fall into a deep sleep. She had so many things she wanted to discuss with him but the excitement that he was recovering was enough for now. She dragged her chair closer to the bed then settled in for the rest of the night with a blanket tucked over her, content with the sight of Tim's chest rise and fall.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, thanks for the reviews and suggestions; always welcome. Even criticism is appreciated. I've experienced enough in life to know there is a lot to learn and comments and observations can be very helpful from different perspectives. So, take care.

Tim spotted the back of Ziva sitting on a park bench as he walked closer. He would have loved to sneak up on her and give her a friendly jolt but he didn't want to endanger his life anymore than he had to. They had agreed to meet at the park although it was filled with people and the excitement of spring in the air. It had been a week since Tim's release from the hospital and his arm was still in a sling but he was "okayed" by his doctor to return to desk duty for the next week. He was itchin' to go back.

Tim knew Jethro would have loved the park today but Abby insisted that she take him into her care for a month working out a deal with her landlord to allow the animal to stay with her. She did not want to risk any further injury to Tim's shoulder from Jethro's tendency to suddenly pull on his leash when he was excited.

When Tim approached the bench within arm's length Ziva turned to face him.

"Well, hello, Muh-Gee." Tim leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek then handed her a ballon that swayed in the breeze. He circled the bench, then positioned himself very close to her.

"You know my favorite color...green, like your eyes." McGee blushed, his eyes looking down, smiling with deep embarrassment.

They sat, stealing quick smiles from each other as the silence between them was comforting, watching the activities of the overcrowded park; flying frisbees, barking dogs, and small, running children chased by their parents. The balloon man Tim had met earlier had worked his way close by surrounded by a large group of children supervised by a handful of teachers that must have come for a small field trip to the park's carousel.

"Oh my gosh, is that McCadden?" Ziva pointed across the park.

Tim squinted and noticed the dark hair but he was in a police officer's uniform.

"Wow, so he really was demoted. When I heard about it I really didn't give it another thought. This will not fit in well with his macho image."

Ziva giggled looking at Tim with a sly smile.

"Did you have something to do with it?" Tim asked softly, smiling, his eyes squinting at her.

"Let's just say...yes, I may have. And...I, also, wanted to personally be the one to tell you that we have located Crevits and his fellow partners in crime...in Mexico. They are probably being taken into custody" Ziva looked at her watch. "just as we speak."

"Mexico? Maybe I really was trapped in a cowboy movie?"

"Huh?"

"Its just one of those well-known places that an outlaw runs off to."

"Yes, like one of Tony's cowboy movies?"

Tim smirked. "Yes, like one of Tony's cowboy movies."

"You know...he felt awful about what happened to you. He didn't crack a joke until we found you and we knew you were going to be okay. He was so quiet. He never went home...well, none of us did."

A corner of Tim's mouth raised with a sign of appreciation. "Yeah, I received that impression from him in the hospital. He calls me throughout the day to check up on me and comes over every night bringing pizza and movies. I love Tony but I'm getting sick of pizza."

Ziva giggled.

"He told me last night that he felt bad that something like that had to happen to me for him to see the light. I suppose McCadden was a bad influence on Tony; he fueled his fire." Tim shrugged.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Physically, a little sore but getting there."

"And...mentally?" asked Ziva.

"Very happy and grateful to be alive...and to be sitting here with you." Tim bumped Ziva's shoulder with his, smiling. "I've talked to Mike or, um...George and told him I would attend his first court appearance; help him in any way I can. I hope it helps his case."

"It will Tim."

The light caught Tim's face just right increasing the magnitude of the bruises on his face. Ziva unconsciously frowned looking closer reaching up and caressed his cheek then realized her actions and quickly placed her hands in her lap looking back to the park's activities.

"Muh-Gee, I am so thrilled you are okay."

She turned to him then leaned her arm on the back of the bench leaning in closer to him.

"Trying to figure out where you were that day was so...frustrating, Muh-Gee...I was so scared we weren't going to find you in time-" A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked down.

"Hey, its okay." He reached over and wiped away the tear then held her face in his hand so she would look into his eyes.

"You know, Ziva, my biggest worry that day was wondering if I was ever going to see you again." Ziva brought her full attention to look into his eyes.

"I've been wanting to tell you something...I had been waiting for the right time but now I know, that now is the right time. I guess I was afraid to talk to you about it but I'm not now."

Ziva's heart thumped loudly in her ears, anticipating the words she longed for, the words she had been dreaming of.

A child's scream caught Tim and Ziva's attention when they looked up to find McCadden close by with a child running in circles around him. McCadden was distraught, yelling, telling the kid to calm down. The child suddenly, out of no apparent reason stopped in front of him and kicked McCadden in the shin then ran off. McCadden bent down clutching his leg cursing under his breathe.

"Now we just need dinner to go along with the show." said Tim.

One of the ballon man's ballons popped and McCaden quickly clutched his gun from his holster but returned it when he realized what the noise was. He stood looking around himself, obviously embarrassed.

"Damn, he's a little jumpy." said Ziva.

"Looks like his first day with his new gun. Ya' know...lets get out here, this place isn't safe; how about my place?"

Ziva noticed the large group of kids walking across the grass to enter their bus, relieved their lives would be spared.

"I thought you'd never ask, Muh-Gee."

Fin but, maybe TBC...in another story...


End file.
